Sleight of Hand
Sleight of Hand is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, and a Tier One perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that reduces the time spent reloading weapons to half of the normal time. The Sleight of Hand perk is available at level 20 in Call of Duty 4, level 28 in Call of Duty: World at War, and from the start in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] This perk is commonly used in tandem with weapons with relatively slow reload times, such as shotguns and LMGs, as they leave the player vulnerable, especially in close quarters combat and free-for-all matches, where players may not have the chance to retreat from a firefight to reload before engaging another enemy. However, the first shell loaded into the W1200 or M1014 shotguns will not receive the full perk benefit (+50% and +10%, respectively). Call of Duty: World at War ]] The perk Sleight of Hand is useful for two very different situations. First off, as stated above, this perk is excellent for a player who does not want to reload often with weapons having a huge ammo capacity, such as the MG42 or the Browning M1919. This way, the long reload time is sliced in half and the player does not have to wait as long until they can start firing again. The second way this perk is used effectively is with weapons with ridiculously low ammo capacities that don't have very long reload times such as the Double-barreled shotgun. The experienced player knows that in close quarter maps, reloading can and often does cost one's life. That is why this second option, fast reload with a small ammo capacity, is crucial in staying alive and getting the kills for those great killstreaks. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ]] In Modern Warfare 2, Sleight of Hand is no longer a Tier Two Perk. It is now a Tier One Perk. As with World At War and Modern Warfare, Sleight of Hand drastically reduces the time spent reloading. Once again, it is best used with LMGs such as the MG4, as they have a huge reload time. The Sleight of Hand Pro Version lowers the time needed to aim down the sights, and is unlocked by getting 120 kills using a class with Sleight of Hand on. This is ideal for quick-scoping with sniper rifles, as the time spent to bring up the rifle is drastically reduced. The perk icon is almost identical to the Call of Duty 4 picture, although it is of course blue rather than red due to the Tier change. This perk is questionable with weapons with low ammo capacities or weapons that have a high rate of fire such as most of the SMGs, SCAR-H and the F2000 as other Tier One Perks, such as Scavenger or One Man Army will grant an increase in ammo. Using this perk in combination with shotguns like the Striker yield the most drastic results, as a player can reload a half-dozen shells and be back in the fight in mere seconds. In order to complete "Sleight of Hand Pro: VI" players must get 750 kills while using it. Trivia *In real life, "sleight of hand" (also known as "Passe-passe" as a loan-word from French) refers to an illusionist's ability to manipulate and/or conceal objects without the audience noticing. *In the Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War, it is called Speed Cola which can be bought for 3000 points, and is denoted with a green version of the perk. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2